harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Feret (Kaestal)
Howard Feret '''(born 5 March 1977) was a pure-blood wizard, an Animagus, and the only child of Clarence and Veronica Feret. Howard was sorted into Hufflepuff after a short consideration by the Sorting Hat and graduated the year of the revived Triwizard Tournament. He was one of the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts and lived past the end of the Second Wizarding War. By 2000 he married Allison Caine and together the two had a son and daughter. Sometime before 2017 Howard became the Potions teacher and master at Hogwarts. Biography The young Feret was born to Clarence and Veronica Feret on March 5, 1977, in the United States. Despite being born and raised for ten years in North America, Howard was accepted at Hogwarts due to his parents desiring for their son to attend the same wizarding school they themselves did and was sent to stay with the Weasely family, as Arthur and Molly were good friends of his parents. During his trip to Diagon Alley, Howard bought a wand made comprised of Ebony and Unicorn hair that was 14 and a half inches in length from Ollivander's. After boarding the Hogwarts Express he met two people going to Hogwarts for the first time just like he was, one was Lawrence Dunes and the other was Allison Caine, who were later sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Howard attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1988-1995, during his sorting ceremony, he was almost a hat-stall until picking Hufflepuff. Leading up to his first year Howard was sent to the Weasley household a few months before the 1988-1989 school year, getting to know and becoming good friends with the family. First Year (1988-1989) His first year was uneventful, though many professors noted his high aptitude for the majority of the school's curriculum. Percy Weasley was the only person he knew going into Hogwarts, and his closest friends were Lawrence and Allison, the three were nearly inseparable during the school year. During Christmas, he was sent gifts and letters by his parents and stayed during the winter break. Howard tried out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team during this year but failed to gain a position. Afte the school year ended and he returned to America he excitedly spoke to his parents about Hogwarts and they were happy to his him so excited about the experience and surprised by his high grades, but most importantly they were relieved to learn he had made some good friends. Second Year (1989-1990) Not much exciting happened during his second year, but Howard did witness Fred and George Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor. Howard, Lawrence, and Allison were mostly together during this year but did start to make new friendships. Howard managed to gain a position on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Beater, opposite of his friend Lawrence. Third Year (1990-1991) Howard is given a Time-Turner by Professor Dumbledore so he could take all of Hogwarts' many electives in his third year, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it or travel more than once in a single usage of the time turner. During this year Howard and Allison started a romantic relationship, and he began to notice tiny clues to her true nature as a werewolf despite her attempts to hide it, putting the pieces together shortly after the winter break. Appearance Having orange hair and a few freckles, Howard was routinely mistaken for being a Weasley, which wasn't helped by his close bonds with the family. At the age of 17, Howard stood 6 feet 2 inches, and never grew much taller than that. He was noted to have a moderately muscular build during his years as a Beater, but when he appeared in the Department of Mysteries his physique had slimmed down slightly. Magical abilities and skills From a young age, Howard demonstrated great magical potential and intellect, picking up new skills and learning new courses with surprising ease. During his seventh year, Howard placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, viewing that he was able to match the Triwizard Tournament's challenges. * '''Magical Aptitude: Howard is a very talented wizard and managed to pass 7 O.W.Ls and three N.E.W.T.S. He also managed to produce a Patronus during his fourth year, and later made a Corporeal one during his fifth year, something that most fully grown Wizards are unable to pull off. He also became an Animagus during his sixth year after working on becoming one for only two years.. * Arithmancy: During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Howard achieved an "Exceeds Expectations" on his Arithmancy O.W.L, but did not take the N.E.W.T. * Astronomy: While viewing the subject to be tedious and annoying, Howard achieved an "Acceptable" on the Astronomy O.W.L. * Animagus: '''Howard learned how to become an Animagus during his sixth year at Hogwarts, and assumes the form of a Wolf. He usually takes on this form when his girlfriend, and later fiancee, Allison Caine transforms into a werewolf to keep her company during the full moon. Howard would use his wolf form to kill Fenrir Greyback after the Dark Wizard forced his own Werewolf transformation, snapping Greyback's neck. He was an unregistered Animagus until the fall of Voldemort. * '''Apparition: Before his seventh year at Hogwarts Howard learned to apparate, allowing him to travel great distances. He even uses the skill in combat when available, however, in order to do this effectively, a spell has to be dangerously close him during the apparition, making this a reckless and potentially fatal move. He is capable of performing Side-Along Apparition. * Care of Magical Creatures: ' Howard managed an "Acceptable" in his Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L, and didn't take the N.E.W.T. In addition, as he has witnessed and accepted death, Howard is able to see Thestrals and knows how to care for them and is even able to ride the beasts. * '''Charms: '''Howard achieved an "Outstanding" on his O.W.L exam, and passed the N.E.W.T. during his seventh year. He is particularly skilled with Defensive charms, as noted by Filius Flitwick, which came in handy when he joined the Order of the Phoenix. His ''Protego is particularly strong and capable of withstanding several high-level hexes or a few mid-level curses before breaking. By the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, Howard's skill in charms had increased to the point that he could assist Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Molly Weasley in erecting a very powerful barrier that required Voldemort to use a large, continuous bolt of magic to destroy. * '''Dark Arts: While he hates using it, Howard has an impressive knowledge of Dark magic and is capable of performing at least two of the Unforgivable Curses. Howard also has knowledge of many hexes and curses that can distract or weaken his opponents in a duel. * Defense against the Dark Arts: Howard achieved an Outstanding on his O.W.L but didn't take the N.E.W.T. Partly due to this he was given to opportunity to join the Order of the Phoenix after graduating. He was able to recognize the signs of a werewolf during his third year, and independently discovered Allison Caine's condition with only a small amount of clues. He later did the same in his Sixth year with Professor Lupin. * Divination: While highly interested in the subject, Howard had very little skill in Divination and barely achieved an "Acceptable" in the O.W.L. He did not take the N.E.W.T. * Dueling: During his time at Hogwarts, Howard became a competent duelist. Among his classmates, Howard was better than at least half of his year's students in the Dueling Club. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Howard was the least skilled duelist among his circle of friends. Despite this, he was talented enough to be accepted by the Order of the Phoenix and with their assistance became competent enough to out-duel most Death Eaters. His skills were tested most by Fenrir Grayback, who would've killed Howard if not for Allison's intervention. * Flying/Quidditch: '''Howard was a competent Beater on the Hufflepuff team during his time at Hogwarts. During the Broomstick class in his first year, Howard lifted his broomstick after four tries. * '''Herbology: As his Head of House is the Herbology professor, Howard made sure to put extra work in the subject and achieved an "Exceeds Expectations" in the O.W.L. for the course and later passed the N.E.W.T. * History of Magic: '''Howard achieved an O.W.L. in History of Magic with "Exceeds Expectations", but did not pass the N.E.W.T for the subject. * '''Love: Howard is capable of deep, genuine love, and was in a stable, loving relationship with Allison Caine since his third year at Hogwarts. He was also one of the few male students unaffected by the allure of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic students. * Muggle Studies: Howard passed Muggle Studies with an "Outstanding" but did not take the N.E.W.T. * Occlumency/Legilimency: '''After becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Howard was trained in this art and has some skill in the Occlumency but he is unable to shield his mind against higher Death Eaters or Order of the Phoenix members. His skill in Legilimency is similar, unable to breach the defenses of moderately skilled Occlumens. By 2017 his skill had presumably increased. * '''Patronus: During his fourth year Howard learned to conjure an incorporeal Patronus, and later in his fifth year he produced a full body one. Howard's Patronus appears as a Wolf, same as his Animagus form. When he joined the Order of the Phoenix he was taught how to send a message with his Patronus. * Potions: '''Howard achieved an "Outstanding" in is potions O.W.L. and passed the N.E.W.T; Severus Snape stated that he was an "adequate" student. Howard's knowledge in potions is enough to create the Wolfsbane potion for his girlfriend and later wife Allison Caine after instruction from Snape, and teach her how to make it as well. Years later, his knowledge in potion making allowed him to gain the job of both Potions master and teacher at Hogwarts. * '''Study of Ancient Runes: Howard passed Ancient Runes with an "Acceptable", but didn't pass the N.E.W.T for the subject. * Transfiguration: Howard achieved an Exceeds Expectations on his O.W.L and during his seventh year at Hogwarts, Howard passed his N.E.W.T. for Transfiguration, showing a great deal of understanding, skill with, and talent for the subject. He was capable of becoming an Animagus during his sixth year, something that most Wizards and Witches need a longer amount of time to learn. During battles against Death Eaters, Howard would use Transfiguration magic to cause the floor to rise and block the Killing Curse. Minerva McGonagall noted him to be exceptionally talented with Transfiguration magic. * Nonverbal Magic: Howard learned to cast spells non-verbally during his years at Hogwarts, and by the start of the Second Wizarding War he had mastered it to a high degree, capable of casting moderately powerful spells with little loss of power, only needing to say the name for high tier curses or the most complex and difficult of spells. By 2017 (and in the alternate timeline) he no longer needs to say anything when utilizing any of the magic he knows. * Wandless Magic: '''By 2000, Howard could lightly prod someone magically, and by 2017 he could light or put out nonmagical fires across the room from him with the wave of a hand, or turn the pages of over 10 books with the snap of his finger to a specific page despite them not being on the same pages beforehand. * '''High Intellect: Howard possesses a very sharp mind and was noted by Filius Flitwick to easily be Ravenclaw material. Through deductive reasoning, he figured out that his future wife Allison Caine was a werewolf without her telling him or doing anything overtly suspicious about her condition. * Leadership: Howard has the capacity to be a charismatic leader, rallying the Hufflepuff, Gryffondor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students of his days who graduated Hogwarts to join the fight against Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts as reinforcements. * Improvising: Admittedly not that a great planner, Howard is far more skilled at improvising and figuring out potential solutions to the problems at hand or situation he is in on the spot rather than theorizing about how to go about it beforehand. * Teaching: During his seventh year, Howard taught Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory a few useful spells to use in the Triwizard Tournament. Later in his life, he became the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and his classes were noted to be very enjoyable. Possessions * Ebony Wand: Howard bought a wand at Olivander's once he turned Eleven, it is made of Ebony, Fourteen and a half inches, has a Unicorn core, and is slightly springy. His want is particularly useful for Transfiguration magic and all manner of combative magic. Howard is very happy with his wand and is rarely far from it. * Ceder Wand: After being captured by Death Eaters Howard's wand was taken from him during his interrogation and torture at their hands. He was eventually freed with help from the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix but his wand was revealed to be elsewhere. Howard took this wand, which was taken from a Death Eater he had disarmed physically during his liberation, which granted him mastery of it. * Broomstick: '''During his time playing Quidditch Howard used a Cleansweep Seven for three years and later used a Cleansweep Nine. * '''Time-Turner (Third year to Seventh year): '''Howard was given a time-turner during his third year and used it to take all the elective courses at Hogwarts, he turned it in during his seventh year. In an alternate timeline, he found and gave the last true Time-Turner to Scorpius Malfoy after assaulting the Ministry of Magic. Relationships Parents * '''Clarence Feret: Howard's relationship with his father is a pleasant one, sometimes Howard would lament that going to Hogwarts meant being unable to go home during the Winter break, implying he missed his parents around those times. Every Christmas his parents would send a few gifts to Howard at Hogwarts. * Veronica Feret: Like with his father, Howard has a good relationship with his mother, and regularly missed her during the winter break and would always smile when seeing her gifts during Christmas. His Family * Allison Caine: The love of his life, Howard met Allison during their first year and formed a close friendship with her that eventually became romantic. During his fourth year, Howard deduced that she was a werewolf and instead of breaking up with her he resolved to do everything he could to make their relationship work, learning to become an Animagus and how to brew the extremely complicated Wolfsbane potion in the process. By 2017 they married and had two children. * Edward Feret: Howard is very protective of his children, and for the early years of their lives he would send them to a friend's house during the Full Moon until they were older and could understand their mother's condition better. Edward was sorted into Slytherin with the ambition to find a cure for Lycanthropy. * '''Cassandra Feret: '''Howard is far more protective of Cassandra, mostly in relation to her boyfriends. When she and Edward were younger he would send her and her brother to a friend's house during the lead up to a Full Moon until they could understand their mother's condition better. Cassandra was sorted into Gryffindor, as she was noted to be very courageous and didn't flinch when she witnessed her mother's controlled werewolf state the first time. Weasely Family As he spent a great deal of time among them when attending Hogwarts, Howard developed an almost family-like relationship with the Weasleys and came to view them as his extended family. Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Head Boys Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Married individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1977 births